


Paint Me Like I Died in a War

by running_with_stars



Series: Under Darkness (Ugly Flowers Bloom) [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Angst, Art Theft, Betrayal, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Eventual Romance, Heist, Loyalty, M/M, Museums, Organized Crime, PLease if you're coming to this series for romance i'm begging you to look the other way, Suspense, They just steal art I have no idea how else to put it, Things Go Wrong, but is it???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/running_with_stars/pseuds/running_with_stars
Summary: It was hard to tell where the game ended and they began--where the adrenaline from stealing pieces gave way to weighty thoughts and even heavier consequences--but that was thefun of it.Well, everything is fun before you get caught.
Relationships: Undisclosed Relationship(s)
Series: Under Darkness (Ugly Flowers Bloom) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024524
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Paint Me Like I Died in a War

None of them were the same. Some of them were naturally slight of hand and had been for years, while others had picked up the skill out of necessity; some of them were well-acquainted with car exhaust and the smell of rot, while others had never known what it was like to sleep on anything other than a cloud. Among them, he felt like he couldn’t belong anywhere else, and like he was never meant to be here.

The first job had been his doing, and his alone. Then there was a snarky message lighting up his phone screen.

**Your work is messy. Let me know if you want to get away  
without breaking your neck next time.**

He had ignored it, right up until he was in the middle of planning his next job. He’d hit a snag.

He figured that, if it was a cop on the opposite side of the screen, he would at least know he quit while he was ahead. The thought infuriated him—he didn’t want the game to end, not so soon—but it was better than getting caught mid-job.

It hadn’t been a cop. No, the sharp eyes he had met with soon after were all too clever, laugh weighed down with too much secrecy.

The crew had grown from two to seven before he could blink. Sometimes he wondered if it would have been better if he’d just left the message alone. If he had never sent back a clipped response and just barrelled through on his own.

But they were here now, cotton fitted to fingers and keen eyes trained on screens. He knew that they had pulled of so much more than he ever could have if it had just been him after that first job.

They couldn’t get caught. There was no saving them if they did.

The universe, as it turned out, was not too keen on listening to his silent pleas.

**Author's Note:**

> [curious cat!](https://curiouscat.qa/ahgaslayy)
> 
> [twitter!](https://twitter.com/svnsmayday)


End file.
